


The Sage's Legacy

by Zerrat



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Community: ff_land, Drabble, Fluff, Footsteps, Gen, Humour, Insults, Legacy Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerrat/pseuds/Zerrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Palom intends to follow Tellah's legacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sage's Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> The title references both Palom's intentions to become a Sage like Tellah, and also Tellah's rather… questionable insults that have become iconic of the fandom itself. Rest well, Tellah.

The best ideas often come at inappropriate times, and it's while they pray that Palom decides on how to spend his life. He'd be the best Sage around! Waiting until the prayers were done takes all his restraint, and finally, Palom saunters up to where Edward is sitting. Without preamble, Palom clocks the bard on the head.

"You spoony bard!"

What better way to announce he'd follow Tellah's legacy? Edward stares at him, and Palom hears Porom heave a long-suffering sigh in the background. The seconds pass, and finally Edward smiles.

"I'm certain you shall be a fine Sage, Palom."


End file.
